


Forever by Your Side

by DaxtonWinchester



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Needs A Hug, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxtonWinchester/pseuds/DaxtonWinchester
Summary: John Duncan (Seed) is one of the best lawyers in Atlanta, known for his wealth, playboy demeanour, his extravagant parties, and constant charisma. If you didn't know him, you wanted to know him. Women want him and men want to be him.But the truth is that John only has one real friend, only one person that he can truly trust and truly cares for him like he cares for them, and that person is you.After one of his well known parties, filled with self hate, he only has one person he wants to call.





	Forever by Your Side

You groaned as you woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you sat up and looked at the time on your alarm clock. 3.24 am. There was only one person who would be calling you at this time in the morning, the thought made you instantly reach for your phone. Just as you expected the caller ID lit up with the name 'John' with the photo of you both at the carnival that you both went to last year.

"John? What's going on?" you asked as you reached over and turned your lamp on, trying to adjust your vision to the new lighting. 

"Y/N...I need you, I need you to-to...please come over. I just...I just need you" John's voice came from the speaker. Your heart shattered at the sound of his voice, he sounded so broken and desperate. You had seen John like this before and it hurt you every time.

"John, calm down. I'm on my way" you assured him as you practically jumped out of your bed. You heard him mumbled something before hanging up the phone.

You didn't get changed out of your sweatpants and oversized sweater, you just pulled on a pair of shoes before leaving your apartment and climbing into your car. The sweater you wore was actually a sweater that John had given you a long time ago, it was his university sweater. You had borrowed it once when you stayed at John's place one night and he insisted that you kept it since you found it extremely comfortable. 

You and John had been friends for years, you had actually met him in High School. You knew all about his parents and he had told you everything he could remember about his two older brothers from before they were separated. Ever since those years in school you and John had been everything to each other. 

You parked your car before hurrying into the large building, of course John lived in the penthouse at the top of the building. You needed a pass to get up there, or have someone let you up, and you had a pass for it. You impatiently waited in the elevator as you crept closer to John's penthouse. As soon as the doors opened you stepped into the large open lounge. 

Pausing at the sight, you glanced around. There were empty wine and champagne glasses scattered around as well as whiskey and shot glasses, accompanied by empty alcohol bottles. You walked further in and frowned at the glass coffee table. There was a silver tray on the table with white power left behind on it, you knew what it was but you didn't want to think about it.

It was obvious that John had thrown another one of his prestigious parties, where the worst of the worst gathered. You never went to John's parties for two reasons; you didn't want to be apart of that lifestyle and John didn't want you to fall down to his level of self-hate. John's party was always filled with famous actors, notorious gangsters, police officers, and federal judges. People who spent their evenings indulging themselves with sex and drugs before returning to their picture perfect families the next morning.

You looked around the room but couldn't see John so you assumed he was in his bedroom. Hoping he was alone in there, you pushed the door open and stepped in. "John?" you called as you walked into the room. Your heart broke again when you saw John sitting on the end of his bed, hunched over with his head in his hands. "You need to stop this, John" you sighed as you entered the room, referring to the drugs and partying that he put himself through. You had told him that he had to stop a million times but you understood that he couldn't just stop, it wasn't that easy. 

John wore a pair of black suit pants with a leather belt, his black dress shoes were kicked to the side of the room. He wore his signature blue shirt, completely unbuttoned and hanging open to reveal his tattooed torso. His normally slicked back brown hair was completely dishevelled, messily hanging over his face. And his usually bright blue eyes that you loved so much, now dull, lifeless and filled with sorrow and pain. 

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have called you. I was stupid...I don't get it...why are you here? Why do you care about me? Why do you bother trying to help me?" John mumbled out questions as he lifted his head up to look at you.

"Because you are a good person, John. You need help and I want to be a part of that" you told him honestly as you walked towards him, him watching you carefully as you approached.  

"I'm worthless...don't waste your time on me" John shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. You sat down beside him on the bed and wrapped your arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer so that he could rest his head on your shoulder. 

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You are not worthless" you insisted as you ran your fingers through his soft hair. 

"Yes I am. Everyone knows it. My parents knew it and made sure that I remembered it. Even now I can't go a day without putting that shit in my body. I'm worthless, nobody cares and I can't care about anything other than my next fix! It's never enough, Y/N, it's never enough. No amount of drugs or women is enough...just leave. Don't put yourself through this. I'm not worth it, even I hate me, you don't have to pretend to care" he raised his voice, his emotions making him unstable, as he completely pulled away from you. You knew that John could be unstable, you had seen it a lot in him. He had a habit of breaking things and having outbursts, but he never once hurt you, he never turned his aggression on you. 

You stood up from your seat on his bed, you moved so that you were standing in between his legs. "John, you are going to shut up and listen to me. I have seen you so high that you can't even remember your own name. I have seen you so drunk that you can't even stand up. I've seen you so sad, so lost, and so broken that you were curled up on the bathroom floor too ashamed to even look at me. But all of that is worth it to see you smile, when it's one of your good days. To see that flash of pride and accomplishment in your eyes when you close a difficult case or your laugh when I tell you a joke. It's all worth it to see you when you are happy. Because, John, you have the brightest smile I've ever seen. You have such an expressive face which you somehow turn off when you are standing in court. When you are happy, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" you smiled sadly as you cupped his face in your hands, making him look up at you and meet your gaze.

Your thumbs brushed against his cheeks affectionately. John smiled with tears in his eyes as he reached up and placed his hand over yours gently. Nobody had ever been so kind to him, nobody had ever cared so much for him. How did he ever find somebody as amazing as you? All he knew was that he could never let you go. 

John had loved you for a long time and had told you a million times about how he felt. You loved him too, you really did, you loved him more than anything. You always told each other that you loved each other but neither of you had pursued a relationship. You two had shared moments, even kisses and nights together, but it never became more than that. You never pursued a relationship with him because you knew he wasn't ready for one and you knew that he had to get over his addictions first. John was addicted to alcohol, drugs, and sex. John knew this which is why he never pursued a relationship with you, he didn't want to hurt you. But you loved each other more than anything. You had tried to date other people but they never compared you your John, your relationships always ended because they saw how much you and John loved each other or because you just couldn't even pretend to care for them as much as you care for John.

"I lied you know...there is one other thing I care about. I care about you and I don't want to hurt you" John told you honestly as he looked up at you, wanting nothing more than to hold you or be held by you. 

"I have no idea what is in your system right now and I have no idea if you will remember any of this in the morning but you mean everything to me John, you always have. It hurts to see you treat yourself so badly but it's all worth it to keep you in my life" you smiled softly as you brushed his hair out of his face. You are the only person who knows the real John. The John who is kind and loving. 

John had told you something once that stuck with you. You don't know John Duncan, John Duncan isn't real, you are the only one who knows John Seed. And God, you love John Seed.

"Stay with me...please don't leave" John pleaded, his other hand reaching out and gripping his sweater that you wore. He loved seeing you in that sweater because it was his, it reminded him that you would always belong to each other. You were the only thing that made him want to clean up his act and he had tried. Once he came so close to getting clean, for you, but he relapsed. You never blamed him, you knew it wasn't going to be easy and you would be there for him the whole time. 

"You don't even have to ask" you smiled before pulling away form him slightly. 

You toed off your shoes before taking John's hand and walking him around the bed. You both climbed into the comfortable bed, pulling the silk sheets over your bodies. You lay on your back and smiled as John curled up with you. He wrapped his arm around your waist like he was afraid to let you go. His head rested on your chest, tucked comfortably under your chin. One of your hands rested on his arm while your other hand played mindlessly with his hair.

"...I love you" John whispered into the material of his sweater, holding you a little tighter. 

"I love you too, John" you whispered back before kissing the top of his head, letting him fall asleep in that position. 

The drugs in his system would knock him out for the night and you knew it, so once he was asleep you pushed him off of you. You spent the rest of the early morning cleaning up the penthouse. You started with the glasses and bottles, then moved on to the drugs. You didn't know how to dispose of class A drugs but you gave it your best shot. You washed up the spilled drinks and other stains that you didn't want to think about. You went into the guest bedrooms and changed the sheets, still not wanting to think about why you had to do such a thing. You took the trash out, completely disposing of everything. You checked the bathrooms and even the closets until you were sure that everything was clean and that there was no evidence from the night before.

Once you were done you climbed back into John's bed and pulled him back into the position you were laying in earlier, John wrapped his arm around you again and held you tightly. Your body moulded against his and relaxed in his embrace as you fell asleep with him.

You needed John just as much as he needed you. Sometimes it might look like you did more for him but the truth was that he had helped you through a lot as well. You would always be by his side no matter what. Ever since you met it was you and John against the world. 


End file.
